


Sincerely, Scorpia

by bagelistrying



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Beast Island (She-Ra), Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Emily Is Helping, Entrapta is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Minor Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Short & Sweet, be nice to Scorpia, only if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelistrying/pseuds/bagelistrying
Summary: Entrapta finally managed to pick up a signal from Beast Island and download the remaining data from Emily. But there’s a message waiting for her that she didn’t leave herself.
Relationships: Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Sincerely, Scorpia

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched all of She-Ra in just over 3 days and I feel powerful

“Just keep working at it... almost there.” Entrapta looked up from beneath the table as the screen crackled to life. “Hooray!”  


She stood up, narrowly avoiding hitting her head on the edge of the table as she slid off her mask with a lilac tendril of hair. Since she had arrived on Beast Island, it had become dirty with plant material and machine oil, but it hadn’t been a problem.  There was still so much work to be done, metric tons of tech to discover! 

She leaned over and grinned at the screen. “Perfect! All the information stored on Emily is back. All the little puzzle pieces, right here to fit in with the new First Ones tech... ooh, this is going to be great!” Entrapta gleefully scrolled through the pages and pages of files, mostly audio clips from her recorder.  


“Huh?” A new file popped up at the bottom of the screen. It was strange that it hadn’t arrived with the rest of the data. Did it just take longer to load in?  


“Hmmm.” She tilted her head at it suspiciously, using her pigtails as a seat as she scratched her face. “Don’t remember putting this in here. Ah, who knows, it adds to the mystery!” 

She opened the file and leaned back. It was a video, which was strange. Static crackled across, finally clearing to reveal... a wall. A voice echoed from the speakers.

“Where’s the camera to this thing? Emily, hold on...” Entrapta recognized the voice. Just as it clicked, a red claw appeared on the side of the screen, and Scorpia leaned into view. “Oh, there we go. Cool! So...”

Scorpia sat down in front of the camera, adjusting her hair before starting. “Um, Entrapta, if you’re seeing this, then... oh, well-“ she cleared her throat.

“Well, first of all, great! It means I figured out how to record things with Emily, and you know how to get them! That’s... yeah. But, anyway, about how it is here...”

Scorpia winced as something large and metal toppled over in the next room, followed by screaming. “Well, we’re trying. Not much activity from the rebellion, I...” Scorpia’s voice cracked, and she took a shuddering breath in.

“I’ve been feeding Emily every day. I still don’t know if she eats, though. Um, what else. Well, Catra-“ Her voice breaking again, Scorpia reached up and brushed at her face with her pincer. 

“Oh, god. I should just go back to the beginning. If you get this, great. And if you don’t...” she sighed. Entrapta heard Emily beeping sadly offscreen. 

“Look, Catra says you’re dead. Well, she just says ‘long gone’ or ‘not a problem anymore’, even though we all know what she means.” Scorpia looked uncomfortable. She kept glancing around the room or tracing the spikes on her claw.

“But you know what?” She sat up, nodding a strand of hair out of her face. “I think you’re alive. Because you’re smart. You can find your way out of anything, and keep smiling the whole time. Over and over, you’ve risked your life-“

Scorpia glanced to the side. “And sometimes everyone else’s- for science. And that’s... admirable. It’s strong, and cool, and... yeah.” She looked back down, smiling.“I like Catra, I really do, but... she’s not a great friend. She blames a lot on things on me, when she says things she doesn’t care if they‘re mean, and recently, she lies. A lot.” 

Scorpia looked so dejected, so hurt, that Entrapta’s first instinct was to hold her hand out to the screen, reaching to comfort her. “But you...” 

Entrapta drew her hand back and secured it in her lap. “Entrapta, you’re a really good friend. I don’t know how nice the island is being to you, or if you’ll even get this. I just wanted to say thanks... for being nice to me. It-“

Scorpia took a deep breath and smiled. “-means a lot. And I miss you.” Leaning forward to pat Emily, Entrapta noticed the tears concealed behind the claws.   
  


And as the camera sputtered off and the file closed, she noticed tears in her own eyes. She slid off her makeshift chair and moved the video file to the  folder marked  _important_.

“I miss you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love Entrapta and Scorpia so much. Those two and Double Trouble are definitely top 3 characters, haven’t decided which order yet. But anyway, hearing her talk about herself during the Beast Island episode was so, so sad and definitely could have been hurting her even without the signal. I just wanted more dialogue between the two characters that are constantly getting taken advantage of, and come confirmation for Entrapta that she’s amazing and who better to deliver that than Scorpia. They both deserve more credit, hugs and a happy ending :)


End file.
